


IT'S HALLOWEEN!!!!

by LacrimosaTheDark



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimosaTheDark/pseuds/LacrimosaTheDark
Summary: It's Halloween, and the Sanders Sides are getting ready to celebrate the spooky season!





	IT'S HALLOWEEN!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a few days late, but I am still in the Spooky Spirit! I wrote this cuz I was dying for a Halloween Sanders Sides, and while it's fine that that didn't happen, I needed to get the idea out of my brain. So here's this!

“Viiiirgiiiiil!~ VirgilVirgilVirgilVirgilVIRGIL!~”

“Ugh,” Virgil groaned, shoving his hood and headphones off of his head. “What?!”

Patton popped up with a huge grin. “Hey, kiddo!” he chirped. “Whatcha up to?”

“What do you want, Patton?” Virgil asked irritably. 

“Weeeellllll,” he hummed. “Halloween’s comin’ up, and you’re the most Halloween-y of all of us! So I thought, maybe, you’d like to celebrate with us! Decorate and dress up!”

“I don’t dress up,” he grumbled, looking back down at his laptop.

“Now that is _Patton-ly_ untrue, and you know lying is wrong!” Patton said playfully. Virgil hid his humored snicker behind a cough and a sigh. Patton well knew he was the most accepting of the bad jokes (humor easing tension and all), but that didn’t mean he’d willingly sacrifice his image and what little pride he had by being cheerful.

“If I say yes will you chill?” Patton nodded eagerly. “ _And_ you let me leave if I get pissed off or...overwhelmed.”

“Oh, of course, kiddo!” Patton said reassuringly. “Wouldn’t wanna force you into anything. But I’d really like you to come out and play with us!”

Virgil nodded reluctantly and got up. “Fine. What do you want me to do exactly?”

Before Virgil could do more than twitch in surprised panic, Patton whooped excitedly and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the living room. Logan sat on the couch while Roman was practically twirling in front of the TV. Logan looked up from his book, hearing Patton’s entrance, and cocked a surprised eyebrow at Virgil.

“I got him!” Patton said exuberantly. Roman startled out of whatever daydream he’d been having and, surprisingly, smiled a wide, toothy grin. Virgil cowered away from everyone’s eyes.

“What?” he grumbled.

“I wasn’t entirely sure Patton would succeed in his retrieval mission,” Logan hummed, marking his place and closing his book. “You can be rather antisocial, even now that we are all beyond thinking of you antagonistically…” he glanced at Roman. “For the most part.”

“Hey now, be nice, Logan,” Patton scolded. “You know it was Princey’s idea to bring Virgil in in the first place!”

“It was?” Virgil asked, blinking and startled.

Roman’s smile widened. “Why, of course! It’s Halloween season! It’s the time of year where you and I are closest in our wavelengths!” The fantastical Side grabbed Anxiety’s hands, squeezing them and playing with them in his excitement. Virgil had no idea if Princey noticed how red and warm he was getting. “This is the time of year that fear makes creativity so much _greater_. As such, of course we would be remiss to keep you out of our celebrations!”

Virgil was stunned, staring down at their joined hands. “Uh...you...actually want my help? This isn’t just some...inclusion thing?”

“It would be an untruth to say that was not a part of the decision,” Logan said.

“But we want you around!” Patton said.

“And have you even looked around your room?” Roman said. “If that isn’t the epitome of dark, creepy, spooky, scary--"

“Extra,” Logan added, ignoring Roman’s glare.

“ _Halloween_ aesthetic, I’m not sure I know what is. And of course I know what is, I’m Creativity~” The prince flicked his hair out of his face and Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Alright, so...you want, what, my advice on how to make everything creepy?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah!” Patton said.

“Well, more accurately,” Logan said, standing and fixing his glasses on his nose, “we would like you to guide us.”

Virgil stared at them blankly. “...Guide you.”

“Yes. You did hear what I said, didn’t you?” Logan asked.

Virgil huffed. “Why only me…” he said under his breath, shaking his head before raising his eyebrow at Logan. “Why? You guys never want me in charge, and I don’t really like being in charge anyway.”

“Well, we don’t usually like you in charge because you’re so...so…”

“Anxious?” Logan supplied, to Roman’s flat, unamused expression. 

“I was looking for something less on the nose, and maybe _nicer_.” the prince hissed.

Logan shrugged. “My area is precision and accuracy, not,” he shivered, “ _feelings_.”

“Guys, guys, guys, let’s calm down,” Patton soothed, resting his hands on Anxiety’s shoulders and gently turning him to face the moral center. “Virge, we want to see more of you! You’re wonderful! And if it gets overwhelming, Roman can take over, like usual!” he said cheerily. “We just thought, maybe, this could be a good chance to get you to, y’know, spread your wings!” Virgil raised a brow, wondering if that was an intentional reference to all the odd fanart of him with wings. Apparently Thomas’ fans thought of him as some guardian angel or something. “Maybe doing more stuff like this could, y’know, make stuff like this less stressful for you, and for Thomas, in the long run!”

Virgil sighed. If they really wanted him...fine. He’d try. For Thomas. “Alright. Where do you wanna start?”

Roman practically screeched with happiness. “Let’s decorate our corners first!”

~

It took some time, and a little arguing, but each of their corners were decorated, sufficiently spooky, but also sufficiently them. 

Roman’s corner was decked out with Nightmare Before Christmas memorabilia (Virgil ended up conjuring him a poster, because he was _not_ giving his up). The lamp was given a red bulb, giving the corner a more Hellish glow, making Roman look either alluringly flushed or threateningly demonic depending on his expression, and it was definitely dramatic. The TV was framed in black curtains to look more like a miniature darkened theater. Roman was determined to keep it for the rest of the year(“I’ll just add more cheer in December! Christmas lights!”).

Patton didn’t handle scary well, so his was kept more innocent. His curtains were replaced with orange curtains with black cats on them, with a black lace overlay. Spider webs decorated the top too(and Virgil assured Patton there would be no spiders there) and seeing as neither light blue nor pink nor “khaki” were particularly scary colors, his area was lit with a ghostly white light.

Logan’s section was more delicate and cerebral. His area was lit in deep blue, there was an aquarium on the table and a skeleton hanging from the pillar behind him(Logan rather enjoyed the added aesthetic of a classroom that added). Hanging on the walls were various research papers and diagrams, mostly of the internal structures of various dangerous animals and the chemical compounds of numerous poisons.

The two more emotional Sides had overwhelmed Virgil with so much praise and appreciation, he thought his hair would catch fire from the heat of the blood in his face. Logan was less...enthusiastic, but no less appreciative. Virgil handled his gratitude much better, but his chest felt just as warm from each of them.

Their gratitude included insisting on decorating his corner for him. Virgil was simultaneously thankful (less work to do) and terrified (they were gonna fuck up his space). They actually did really well. Roman, of course, did the most; the stair rails were partly layered with webs and stitched rags and the wall behind him had black and white pinstripe wallpaper. Roman also added a blacklight, making Virgil’s face and teeth shine vibrant blue-white and cast an eerie purple glow on his dark clothing. Logan’s addition was pinning images and data on various ghost stories, cryptids, and mythologies on the wall. Patton added a plush black cat with a witch hat.

Virgil was surprised by how good it looked. Thanking them was about as hard as accepting their gratitude, but Roman flamboyantly tossed his hair, Logan actually smiled at him a little, and Patton full on tackle-hugged him, rubbing their faces together like a cat begging to be pet.

While Virgil tried to squirm out of Patton’s reach without hurting his feelings, Roman declared, “All that is left to do is choose our costumes!”

“No,” Logan deadpanned.

“Why not?” Roman snapped.

“ _I_ am not the fanciful one, and I see no reason to participate in this...make-believe celebration of nonsense more than I have.”

“Aw, come on, Logan!” Patton whined. “It’ll be fun! We can even do matching costumes! Have some good old Halloween family fun!”

“Patton, we are one person, not a family,” Logan said.

“Logic,” Virgil growled threateningly. Logan then seemed to take notice of Patton’s sad pout and sighed.

“I suppose I could...manage _some_ amount of tolerance for more...festivities,” he said reluctantly.

“Yaaaaaay!” Patton cheered, his grin returning.

Roman smiled. “Now, about costumes--”

“Oo! I have an idea!” Patton said, and with a whoosh, they all changed. Logan groaned dramatically.

“Patton…”

“I am...not sure why I’m surprised,” Roman said, looking at the butterfly wings on his back and the Instagram emblem on his chest.

“Well, you _are_ quite the social butterfly, Roman,” Patton said matter-of-factly, winking. He grinned at Logan.

“Patton...please don’t tell me--”

“Logan is Iron Man!” he giggled, pointing to the Fe on Logan’s shirt. Logan sighed in extreme exasperation.

“Do I even want to _know_ why I’m wearing this?” Virgil asked, lifting the hood of Patton’s cat onesie from his face.

“Well, buddy,” he said lovingly. “I think you are just the _cat’s pajamas!_ ”

Virgil ducked his head to hide his smile while Logan continued to usurp Roman’s title of drama queen with his reactions.

“And...you are…?” Roman asked, staring at Patton in confusion.

Virgil smirked. “He’s--”

“--a pupperoni pizza!” Patton interrupted, spinning around in his pizza slice costume covered in dogs.

“Nope. No. Nihil. ‘A’ole. Non. Nein. Ie. Meiyou. Ani. Not dealing with this.” Logan snapped and they were all in their normal attire.

“Aaaawwwww…” Patton whined.

“How many languages even was that?” Virgil asked.

“You’re right. We can do better than this!” Roman declared. “Like this!”

Patton squealed at his new costume, Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, and Virgil actually _snarled_.

“Are you _kidding_ me, Princey?” the dark side hissed, tugging at the mane on his head.

Roman hummed and twirled in his blue, checkered dress, tapping his ruby toes on the ground. “I think they’re suitable costumes, don’t you?”

“ _No_ ,” Virgil growled, trying in vain to get the lion costume off. But Roman ignored him in favor of singing “Somewhere Over the Rainbow”.

“Ohmygoodness Virgil you’re so cute!” Patton cooed, flailing his hands eagerly. Virgil groaned and tried even harder to pull the mane over his head, if only to hide.

“This is ridiculous,” Logan said. “And highly vexatious.” He looked down irritably at the silver tank around his chest.

“It...is a little itchy,” Patton reluctantly admitted, scratching at the straw poking out of his hat and sleeves.

“Ugh. FINE.” Roman snapped and their costumes disappeared. “Do you have a _better_ idea, Logan?”

“Perhaps it may be beneficial to get back to basics,” Logan said, flicking his wrist.

“Ooo I’m a werewolf!” Patton giggled, tugging at his canine ears in an effort to see them.

Roman looked down at his outfit, cape swooshing around him, as he tongued at his teeth. “Why did you make me a vampire?”

“They’ve been romanticized in modern literature, I thought it would suit you,” he said, fixing his now wirey frames, clearly taking the stereotypical “mad scientist” role.

“What the hell?” Virgil said.

“Language!” Patton scolded.

“Do you have a problem, Virgil?” Logan asked amicably.

“Yes, I have a frickin’ problem,” he hissed. “ _Why_ do you guys keep turning me into a _cat?!_ ” His black tail flicked behind him and his ears flattened against his head.

“Awww! You’re so adorable!!” Patton said. Virgil glared, but it only made Patton coo more.

“You do have some very feline qualities,” Logan said.When Virgil turned his glare on him, he chose to explain, “You’re mercurial and defensive, to start.”

“You prefer to sit on odd surfaces that are not made for the purpose of being sat upon,” Roman added.

“And you’re cute!” Patton shrieked. “Not to mention you like having your head pet!”

“Patton!” Virgil squeaked. His face flushed with embarrassment. He would give anything to crawl in a hole and die now, please. End the suffering. He would never recover from this, ever.

Roman ooed. “Aw! Really? Maybe I should try petting your hair?~”

“No!” Virgil said, backing away from the approaching prince. He backed into his staircase, trying to curl into a place he felt safe.

“Come on, I don’t bite…” Roman purred with a smirk. “...hard. Unless you’re into that~” Roman winked and Virgil could not get any redder, pulling his hood over his ears and trying to hide his entire tomato face with it.

“Screw off, Count Dorkula,” Virgil grumbled. Roman chuckled, but backed off.

“Do you find these costumes unsatisfactory, Virgil?” Logan asked.

“I find _my_ costume unsatisfactory, _Logan_ ,” Virgil hissed. Logan shrugged and their costumes vanished. “Finally…”

“Oo! Maybe we could all be cats!” Patton said, as ears and tails appeared on each of them.

“Are you kidding me?!” Virgil snapped.

“ _Kitten_ me?” Patton purred, his light grey ears flicking cutely.

“My...apologies, Virgil,” Logan said, looking at his sleek, dark gray tail. “I see how this would be...eugh...cumbersome.”

“I don’t know, I rather like it,” Roman said, his fluffy white tail swishing elegantly behind him.

“ _No_ ,” Virgil hissed, the cat appendages pointedly disappearing.

“Well, do _you_ have anything in mind, Shy-loh Wallace?” Roman asked.

Virgil squinted at Roman irritably. “...No.”

“Come on, Virgil!” Patton encouraged. “I know you’ve got a lotta thoughts in that noggin of yours!”

“Well, I _do_ have another idea,” Roman said, flicking his wrist.

“Why am I so...vibrant?” Logan asked, looking down at his new outfit; his dark blue jeans were swapped for khakis, his black shirt became light blue and his tie became bright red.

“White is _not_ my color,” Virgil grumbled, glaring down at his new outfit. His hoodie was white, and the violet plaid had become a soft lavender, and his torn black jeans were a soft grey.

“I think you look lovely, Virgil,” Roman said, dusting off his now-black tunic. Virgil blushed dark and glared dangerously at Roman but only got a coy wink in response.

“I dunno, kiddo, this feels kinda...gloomy,” Patton said, pouting at his own darkened clothes.

“You are all so difficult to please,” Roman complained. “I think we all look great.”

“How, exactly?” Logan asked snippily. “What are we even supposed to be?”

“We’re swapped!” Roman said.

“Swapped?” Patton asked, curious.

“Yeah! I swapped with Virgil and I swapped you two, Patton and Logan, with each other!” he said.

“Get me _out of this_ ,” Virgil practically whined.

“I second that,” Logan said.

“Yeah, sorry Roman. Please?” Patton asked.

“Ugh! Fine,” he said, wooshing their outfits away. “Spoil sports, I look hot in black.” Virgil snorted, pushing his hood back. “What’s so funny, Sass Manson?”

Virgil rolled his eyes and smirked. “You’re trying too hard,” he chuckled. 

“Did you come up with something, Virgil?” Logan inquired.

“Matter of fact, I did,” he said, snapping and changing them all.

Patton screeched. “Oh my goodness gracious!” He giggled and twirled, his hoodie given a skeletal pattern, cat whiskers drawn on his cheeks.

“Adequate,” Logan said, adjusting the lab coat Virgil had conjured for him.

“Hm...not bad, I suppose,” Roman huffed, pretending he didn’t absolutely love the cape behind him and the elegant crown on his head, framed by horns.

Virgil tried not to smile, the fake stitches on his black lips pulling. He appeared to be a rag doll, matching his jacket’s aesthetic with his Sally Finklestein-esque stitches. His face was covered in white makeup that glowed ominously in the blacklight. “Logan said, back to basics. We’re all weird enough anyway, why not just make it a little...darker?”

“Aw Virgil, I love it!” Patton said.

“I, too, think you have done a splendid job,” Logan concurred.

Roman irritably blew his hair out of his face. “Yes, I suppose you did a...fine job, Virgil.” He folded his arms stubbornly. “I still think you make a rather attractive feline, though.” He smirked.

“I know where you sleep, Princey,” Virgil hissed threateningly, but his grin betrayed his amusement. 

“Now that all this silliness is settled,” Logan said. “Perhaps a film is in order? I vote Halloween Town.”

“No way, Hocus Pocus is _the_ Halloween movie,” Roman sassed.

“Nightmare Before Christmas has my vote,” Virgil mumbled nervously.

“I wanna watch Casper!” Patton said joyfully.

“Oh, come on!” Roman huffed.

“We could just...marathon them,” Virgil suggested. Logan and Roman sighed in acquiescence and Patton nodded excitedly. 

“I’ll make popcorn!” Patton said, running for the kitchen. “Whose movie goes first?” 

The other three looked at each other before all simultaneously saying, “Patton.”

“Oh boy!” Patton sang.

Logan set up the movie as Patton made the popcorn, and the other two settled on the couch. When Virgil went for the corner, Roman rushed to take the spot instead. Virgil glared and Roman stuck out his tongue. When he moved to sit on the other end, Roman grabbed his sleeve and tugged him down next to him. Virgil was going to snap at him, but the sweet smile he got cooled his jets and he just sat back with an irritated huff and warm cheeks. When Logan turned, he raised his brow at them. It raised higher at Roman’s brow waggle, but his hands went up in surrender at Virgil’s dark glare, going to sit at the other end of the couch. Patton ran back in with soda and popcorn and flopped between Logan and Virgil. Logan pressed play at sat back.

They all passed out after a few hours. In the morning, Logan would ignore the fact that Patton had snuggled up to him in his sleep, and Virgil would try to pretend he hadn’t woken up with his hand in Patton’s hand and his head on Roman’s shoulder, Roman's arm around his shoulders and hand in Virgil's hair.

Neither of them (nor Roman) knew Patton had actually woken up first and took pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know! comments are my lifeblood!  
> Also if you get Roman's nicknames, you rock.


End file.
